Words of Their Lives
by PUCKurt up buttercup
Summary: Words in Puck and Kurts lives. I wish I could have three genres because I want to add in angst, but I don't want to get ride of either of the two I have... So... there's angst too...
1. Chapter 1

Word Processor thingy...

**Disclaimer: **I do in fact own Glee. I also own Harry Potter and China! -that was my sarcastic way of saying: "No. I don't own Glee. Don't rub it in!"

* * *

**Lip**

I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for a bit of ice cream on his lip that he missed. It was so tempting and next thing I know I'm kissing him… I've never been more thankful for the man who invented ice cream.

**Plague**

Kurt was always on his mind, when he woke up, before he went to bed, even in his dreams, but for some reason Puck didn't mind that the former kicker plagued his every thought.

**Damn**

Kurt often left Puck thinking one thing, "Damn." Sometimes, like when he showed up to "audition for the role of kicker," it was a more of a, "Damn it, what the hell is he doing," but other times, like when he actually saw Kurt kick the ball, it was a thought of appreciation, well almost.

**Tie**

Kurt Hummel was talented at many things. He could sing like and angel, can kick a football farther than most, dance like nobodies business, and dress better than anyone he knew. But, one of the most endearing qualities about his boyfriend was the fact that no matter how hard he tried Kurt could not tie a tie. Seeing him get frustrated over the little piece of fabric amused Puck more than it should have, but he loved it when Kurt would finally give up and beg him to help him.

**Soundtrack**

No one knew this, but Puck had an addiction to musicals. No one knew about it, that was, until Puck's iPod fell out of his pocket and Kurt found it.

**Geometry**

Puck hadn't attended a math class in years, until he realized that Kurt Hummel was is his class.

**Ballet**

Puck has been in dance classes ever since he could remember. His mom wanted to be graceful, or something like that, and refused to let him quit. Once a week he would go to his dance classes and, even though he told his mom he despised the classes, enjoy himself.

**Rent**

The best gift Puck ever got for Kurt was when he was sick. Puck came over with soup, some vitamins, and RENT and they sat together the rest of the night.

**Imagination**

Tina wasn't sure if she was just imagining things, but lately she has been noticing how different Kurt and Puck act around each other. They act almost as if they are flirting… No. She must be imagining it…

**Bed**

Sunday was Kurt's favorite day of the week. All he did was lie in bed and relax, but it was even better when Noah would come over and lay with him.

**Beforehand**

They used to hate each other. But, that was before Mr. Schuester made everyone on Glee get to know one another.

**Hell**

Those few days when Kurt refused to talk to him were pure torture. He didn't think anything could be this bad, not even Hell.

**College**

Kurt hasn't been back in Lima since he left for college. He always had his dad come visit him. Burt figured it was because Kurt always hated the small town. Really Kurt was too afraid that he would run into the man he once loved and fall in love again.

**Peanut**

The scariest moment in Kurt's life was when he gave Puck something that had peanuts in it not knowing he was allergic to peanuts. Fortunately this wasn't the fist time it happened to Puck and he knew what to do. It took him forever to convice Kurt that he wasn't a horrible person

**Psychologist**

"I think I'm going to need therapy!" Mercedes exclaimed as she slammed the music room trying to not let anyone else by.

"Mercedes, what are you talking about?" Tina asked as she was trying to see past the hysterical girl in front of her into the music room, "What's going on in there?"

Not being able to explain what she saw clearly she just moved to the side revealing Kurt and Puck making-out. It was easy to see why Mercedes had panicked. They were all pretty sure the world was coming to an end.

**Sister**

Noah has the cutest sister. I love when her and I just sit together watching Disney movies and playing with each others hair. It's even better when Noah decides to join us and we attack him with make-up.

**Bookstore**

I haven't seen that beautiful face in years. Not saying that I haven't wanted to and didn't think about it almost everyday. I guess it was fate that I walked in her to escape the rain. I was getting a second chance to tell him how I felt.

**Nice**

Mercedes, Tina, and Artie hated Kurt's new boyfriend, not just disliked, but hated. He just wasn't good enough for Kurt. He was almost too nice and was easily offended when teased by them. They needed to get him and Puck back together.

**Tag**

Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel used to be friends in elementary school. They were really close, were with one another almost every single day. But, that was before anyone knew what gay was and before it mattered anyway. Kurt missed those days.

**Passion**

Passionless. That's exactly what my ex-boyfriend called me. Passionless! It's not my fault he wasn't like… There I go again. Thinking of Noah. Why did I leave him? Stupidest mistake I ever made.

**Behavior**

Puck's been acting strange lately. And I keep catching him staring at me. If I didn't know any better I would say he had a crush on me, but it's Puck! I'm going to have to talk to Mercedes about this, she and him have developed some kind of a friendship.

**Failing**

"How can you be failing Gym?" Puck asked Kurt.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Kurt asked the football player getting frustrated.

"Sure." Puck answered. 'How could he not help?' He thought, 'I'll get to see him everyday and in, knowing Kurt, tight Gym clothes. What could be better?'

**Laugh**

Puck thought there was nothing more musical than Kurt's laugh. He made it his mission to make him laugh everyday, at least once.

**Guilt**

He felt really guilty about not telling Mercedes about his relationship with Noah. It was killing him inside, but it wasn't just his secret to tell and Noah was not ready to come out to everyone yet, it was hard enough telling his mother. He hoped that his best friend would understand.

**Concert**

'I'm telling him after the concert. I will do it. I will…' Thought Kurt as he got ready for the Glee clubs final concert of the year.

[After the concert]

'I can't do it! What was I thinking? What if he doesn't like me back? That would totally screw up our friendship!' Kurt thought frantically, 'Why did I tell him I needed to talk to him after? Oh no. Here he comes.'

* * *

Well. My first ever Glee fic... I hope it's somewhat enjoyable... lol. I might add some more if I get bored one day. But here's 25 for now.

**OH!** And if requested I might make some of the one shots. There is one I really want to, but I'm not sure yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Word Processor thingy...

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Glee, but if all goes according to plan it shall be MINE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Um... I mean... Hi?

So. A lot of people seemed to reall like the first 25. So here are another 25. ENJOY!

* * *

**Happy**

For once in his life Kurt Hummel was utterly happy.

**Scored**

Puck never thought about Kurt until he scored a field goal, after that the kicker was never far from his mind.

**Repeat**

'I must be hearing things' Kurt thought as he stared at Noah. "I'm sorry. What did you say? I zoned out a little."  
"Um… I asked if you… um… want to maybe… go out… sometime."

**Action**

Kurt hated the movies Noah picked out when it was his turn to pick. He would always get some action movie that wouldn't have a plot or some gruesome horror film. Noah only got these because he knew they would cause Kurt to jump and move closer to him.

**Dummy**

"A crash test dummy has more brains than you!" Kurt screeched angrily at Puck.

**Impossible**

Most people thought that it was impossible for Noah Puckerman to fall in love, much less fall in love with a guy. But, they didn't know Kurt Hummel.

**Nickname**

Noah loved it when Kurt called him "Neanderthal." To anyone else it was an insult, nothing unusual for the two. But, to them it was like foreplay.

**Snow**

I hate the snow. It is cold and wet. But, that doesn't mean Noah doesn't insist on having a snow ball fight, and by insist I mean throw snow balls at me until I tackle him into a snow bank. He is lucky I love him.

**Kill**

"I swear, if you ever hurt my son I will hunt you down and shoot. I do own a shotgun." Burt warned Puck before the two went out for their first official date.

**Alpha**

Who would have every guessed that when having sex, Kurt would be the alpha dog.

**Knowing**

Brittany knew she wasn't very book smart, but the one thing she did know was people and their relationships. She knew Artie and Tina would be an excellent match. She knew Finn and Quinn would make good friends, but would not last as a couple. And she knew as soon as she saw them together that, despite that one was throwing the other in a dumpster, they would be the perfect couple, all they had to do was realize they were meant for each other.

**Reading**

Kurt loved it when Noah would read; he thought his boyfriend looked amazingly sexy with his glasses on.

**Alcohol**

Kurt swore to himself that after he puked on Ms. Pillsbury he would never drink again, but here he was at a party getting more and more intoxicated by the minute. He was hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid, like puke on someone again, or blurt out his feelings for Puck…

**Witness**

'UGH! I do not want to see them right now.' Finn kept thinking to himself, as he tried to find a place to get away from Rachael and Jesse. He turned away from them and went through the first door he saw, which led into the auditorium. That is where Finn saw something that would forever be seared into his mind. That is where he saw Noah "Puck" Puckerman making out with Kurt Hummel.

**Surname**

Kurt didn't really understand why Noah always called him by his last name, but he knew that he meant it in an affectionate way and that's all the really matters.

**Brain**

Despite what most people thought, Puck was actually really smart. He was top of most of his classes and the only reason he didn't attended math was because he was taking at a college. Very few people knew this about him, only his mom, Finn, and Kurt, his boyfriend.

**Photo**

Kurt's favorite picture of Noah and himself was one of them asleep. They were taking a little road trip with a few members of the Glee club and the both fell asleep and ended up leaning into one another. Both of them looked so innocent and serene and happy.

**Rub**

"My neck is killing me." He said to no one, really, as tried, and failed, to massage out the knot.

He didn't really expect anything from anyone, but then someone started to rub the knot out. Kurt turned to see who it was and was shocked to find Puck standing behind him.

"What? I give great massages."

**Fever**

Kurt hated being sick and tried his best to take good care of himself and his body, but every year around the same time he would get sick. Only, this time, it was a little better since Noah came over to comfort him.

**Purple**

Puck never really had a favorite color; he didn't really care about colors. But, then he saw Kurt Hummel in this dark purple v-neck.

**Ass**

Puck was overjoyed when he first saw Kurt in a Cheerios uniform, the main reason being that the uniform clung tightly to his nice ass.

**Morning**

Noah always thought Kurt looked beautiful, especially in the morning. His hair was a mess and clothing was rumpled… Kurt hated how he looked, but to Noah he was stunning.

**Observer**

To an outside it would seem as if Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman loathed each other, but the Glee club knew better.

**Banana**

Puck didn't think there was anything sexier that Kurt eating a banana.

**Trick**

'This has to be a joke! Noah "Puck" Puckerman cannot like me! That's… that's impossible!' Kurt's mind was a mess, but on the outside he remained calm. "Very funny Puck."

And that's when it happened. That's when Noah smashed their lips together.

* * *

Again if requested I might make some of the one shots.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Glee, but tomorrow I'm buying one of the CDs!

Here's 25 more (this is what I do when I get bored... I get bored a lot... lol)

* * *

**Hip**

Kurt didn't know why, but when Puck would kiss him on the hip it aroused him more than anything.

**Contact**

Every time they would accidentally brush one another tingles would shoot through Puck's body; he craved that feeling.

**Friend**

They started out as enemies, and then moved to being friends. Kurt hoped someday they could be more, but if they couldn't he was okay with just being friends.

**Tooth**

One of the most embarrassing moments in Kurt's life was when Puck showed him the video of him after he got his wisdom teeth out.

**Park**

For their first real date Puck made a picnic and they went to the park. Kurt never knew he was such a romantic.

**Anarchy**

The hallways were fairly calm when Puck decided he was sick of hiding and walked right up to Kurt a kissed him. After that there was chaos.

**Talented**

Puck thought didn't think anyone could move their tongue like that.

**Commercial**

Kurt hated the commercial they were in. He thought he looked ridiculous, Puck thought he was adorable.

**Instrument**

Kurt thought that the sexiest thing Puck ever did for him was play his guitar and sing to him on his lawn. The fight they had before was forgotten.

**Nightmare**

The worst dream Puck ever had was when Kurt left him, he woke up almost in tears. The only thing to stop him from crying was the pale, beautiful figure lying next to him.

**Sigh**

Puck can always tell the difference between Kurt's many sighs. Always.

**Warning**

"Kurt is an amazing guy! If you hurt him I swear I will make you pay!" was the first thing Mercedes said to Puck that morning.

**Studying**

Everyone noticed that the two were hanging out a lot more, but Kurt said that he was just helping Puck with some of his classes. So it has to be true! Right?

**Crying**

Puck never really talked to Kurt, but when he saw him crying in the auditorium he couldn't help himself; He hated seeing people cry.

**Beauty**

Puck didn't understand why Kurt spent so much time getting ready because he was beautiful already.

**Popularity**

Puck seemed to care more about his popularity than anything. That's why Kurt was shocked when he told him that he wanted to come out.

**Misunderstood**

Mercedes must have misunderstood Tina. That girl could not have seen Kurt Hummel making out with Noah "Puck" Puckerman. She must have heard the name wrong. Yeah, that's it.

**Physical**

At first their relationship was just physical, only sex, no feelings. They should have known that friends with benefits never work, someone always develops feelings.

**Caller**

Not many people call the Hummel household, Burt didn't have many friends and Kurt used his cell phone. So Burt was a little surprised when the phone rang.

"Mister Hummel?"

"Yes?"

"This is Noah Puckerman. I was wondering if I could have your permission to ask your son out."

**Remote**

One of the only things that the two every fought over was the remote, but they would always end up in a heap on the floor laughing.

**Partner**

When Mr. Schue made them partners for a Glee assignment they were angry, nervous, and a million other different emotions. At their commitment ceremony they thanked Scheu and that damn hat of fate.

**Scarlet**

Kurt's blush would start at his neck, curl at around his ears, and then spread through his face. His blush was always the startling shad of scarlet that Puck adored.

**Pudding**

Puck could not cook, at all. Kurt tried to teach him. The only thing that turned out even remotely close to what it was supposed to, but Kurt didn't mind trying. He thought Puck looked so cute when he was frustrated.

**Soul**

Puck never believed in soul mates or fate or anything like that. Those things weren't real in his world. Then Kurt came into the picture and he wasn't so sure.

**Shook**

When he was cold Kurt would shake, but he never said anything not wanting to be a bother. It seemed like Puck was the only one to notice and after a while when he would notice Kurt shaking Puck would slide off his coat or sweatshirt and hand them to the boy without a word.

* * *

If requested I might make some of them one shots. :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Build**

Puck was amazed when he saw Kurt completely rebuild a car engine.

**Power**

Puck thought it was funny that the first thing they truly bonded over wasn't Glee or Football, but Power Rangers

**Territory**

Puck was extremely territorial. He always protected what was his, his sister, his baby and baby mama, and of course his boyfriend.

**Transfer**

When Kurt told the Glee club that he was moving and would have to transfer school everyone was upset. No one noticed that Puck left the room except Kurt. A few minutes later Kurt found him sitting in the hallway cradling his now swollen hand and trying to hold the tears in his eyes back.

**Hair**

Kurt always told Puck that his Mohawk was stupid and quite unattractive, but the truth is he loved it and almost cried when he first saw Puck's shaved head.

**Evidence**

I'm surprised that I'm the only one who knows. The two are obvious! There is proof of their relationship everywhere.

**Hero**

"What superhero are you supposed to be, Hummel?" Puck asked the boy who was wearing a hot pink cape.

"Captain Homo, of course."

**Opinion**

A lot of people thought that Puck and Kurt were too different and that they would never work, but I think they are perfect together.

**Introduction**

"Mom, this is Kurt… My boyfriend."

**Heroin**

Puck was addicted to the smell, touch, taste… everything about Kurt. He was Puck's own personal drug.

**Hypocrite**

He knew he was a hypocrite for calling Kurt "Captain Homo" and all sorts of names, but he couldn't come out, not yet…

**Accused**

When Kurt accused him of cheating it nearly broke Puck's heart, but he knew someone had interfered; someone gave him false information because he would NEVER cheat on Kurt. Never.

**Drunk**

Puck rarely got drunk. He knew he let secrets out when he was drunk. That's how Kurt found out that the jock was so far in the closet he was sipping tea with Mr. Tumnus in Narnia

**Caring**

Only Kurt saw the sweet, sensitive, caring person that Puck really was.

**Blue**

Puck didn't think blue was a particularly special color until he really looked into Kurt's eyes. After that moment he didn't think any other color could be more beautiful.

**Deadly**

When Puck saw Karofsky punch Kurt he saw red. He doesn't remember anything until Finn pulled him off Karofsky and with Kurt tried to calm him down.

**Flying**

"I've know that since the first time we kissed I would marry you. You made me feel like I was flying. I still feel like that every time we kiss." Kurt said in his toast at their wedding.

**Touch**

They touch as much as they could without letting everyone know about their relationship. They tried to be discrete, but they just couldn't get enough of each other.

**A**

If Kurt had to grade the bodies of the boys in Glee he always come to the conclusion that Puck's body was the best.

**World**

Puck's world feel apart when He got the call that his lover had died in a car accident.

**Skirt**

Kurt had to admit that Puck was right, he could pull off women's clothing and still looked badass.

**Senior**

'I have to tell him. We only have a year left here… I have to let him know." Puck thought, trying to convince himself that it was a good idea to tell Kurt how he felt.

**Nick**

Puck hated him, this Nick. He was always flirting with Kurt and touching his arm. Puck didn't like him one bit.

**Cracking**

Santana has a lot of self control, if she didn't many people, especially the football players, would be in a lot of pain. One of the few times she cracked was after a month of seeing the longing looks that Kurt and Puck gave one another, but they were just too stupid to see that they both wanted one another. She had to do something, it was getting annoying.

**Draw**

Most people didn't know that Puck loved to draw, but lately the only thing he could draw was various versions of Kurt. He couldn't get the soprano out of his mind and he didn't know why.

* * *

Just let me know if you want one of these as a one shot and I'll try to do so. :-P


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... and now I'm sad...

25 more words. tell me if there are some you wanna see as one shots. I try to please. :D

* * *

**Apart**

When Kurt broke up with him, his heart shattered. It hurt so much to be apart from Kurt, he had to get him back.

**Chocolate**

Not many knew about Kurt's addiction to chocolate and Puck loved using it to his advantage.

**Sugar**

Nothing could taste sweeter than Kurt's lips.

**Prison**

"I swear if he lays a hand on you ever again I will kill him! I will dip him in a vat of gas, take a flame thrower, and watch his ass burn! I will-" Puck ranted after he heard about Karofsky punching Kurt.  
"It doesn't matter. Why do you even care Puck?"  
"I… I don't care." And with that Puck stormed off leaving Kurt wondering what the hell just happened.

**Faithful**

At first Kurt distrusts Puck's ability to stay faithful to him, but as time goes on he realizes that Puck really did change after all.

**Break**

Puck has never broken a bone, well… He never broke one of his own bones, but Karofsky shouldn't have hurt his boyfriend.

**Lunatic**

"I must be crazy. I complete psycho! I can't do this. I can't!" Kurt said to Mercedes trying to get out the door.  
"Kurt, you love him and he loves you. You want to be with him. I don't think I've ever seen a better couple. You're just a little nervous." Mercedes said trying to calm her best friend down.  
"You're right. I'm just nervous."  
"Come on. You need to get out there and marry that boy!"

**Penguin**

The first thing Puck ever gave Kurt was a giant stuffed penguin that he won at some fair. Twenty years later that penguin still sits in the corner of their bedroom. His name is Fiyero.

**Body**

The first thing that attracted Kurt to Puck was his body. He couldn't help but look at his strong arms, chiseled abs, and toned calves. But after he got to know Puck it was more than just an attraction, Kurt had fallen heels over head, knee deep in love.

**Listening**

Puck has never really been good at listening to what other people say, but he couldn't help but listen to Kurt's sweet voice.

**Height**

Puck was the perfect height for Kurt. He was tall, but short enough to where if Kurt went on his toes he could still kiss his beautiful lips.

**Steal**

Kurt could never steal anything, he was a good boy. At least that's what people said, but Puck knew better because Kurt had stolen his heart and as far as he knew he wasn't getting it back anytime soon.

**Suit**

Puck felt uncomfortable in his suit. Kurt said he looked good, but Puck just didn't feel right. And it didn't help that he was surrounded by a bunch rich snobs that he didn't know. At least he had Kurt there with him, even if he wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the small soprano.

**Wizard**

The first thing Puck and Kurt bonded over wasn't some musical or sport like most people thought it was, but it was actually Harry Potter.

**Warning**

Puck was given no warning. He wasn't told that he was going to fall in love with McKinley's resident gay kid, not that he would have believed it if he was forewarned.

**Mummy**

Kurt thought it was hilarious that Puck, the boy who wasn't afraid of heights, flying, public speaking, death, intimacy, or anything like that, was terrified of mummies.

**Sentence**

One sentence made Kurt's heart stop and beat faster at the same time every single time Puck said it. "I love you."

**Aunt**

Puck's mother didn't understand, so she kicked him out. Fortunately his Aunt Kathy was a little more understanding.

**Shoe**

"Noah Puckerman, you give me back my shoes this instant!" Kurt screamed at the jock.  
"I will. If you do one thing for me…" Puck said as he held the shoes out of Kurt's reach.  
"What?"  
"Kiss me."

**Pool**

Kurt hated swimming in pools; the chlorine was not good for his hair or skin. Well, he used to hate before Puck, in just swim trucks, grabbed him and forced him into the pool during the Glee club's pool party.

**Tree**

When the two came back to Lima they were saddened that their tree, as they called it, was going to be torn down. They had so many memories there; so many firsts had taken place under the shade of the beautiful pine.

**Murderer**

"You… You… MURDERER!" Kurt screamed at Puck, clutching his hat that was now covered in mud.

**Hand**

Kurt loved Puck's hands. He loved the rough calluses and the long fingers that seemed to fit perfectly with his.

**Lecture**

Noah Puckerman hated being lectured, but the worst, most antagonizing one he ever sat through was by one Burt Hummel telling him how to and not to treat his son.

**Sorting**

"I think I would have been a Gryffindor." Puck stated confidently.  
"You would have been a Slytherin. No questions."  
"Well, Hummel, what house would you have been in?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Glee, but if my 11:11 wish comes true it shall soon be mine! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

I'm hoping this will help to cure my block, it seemed to help a little... I'll just have to write and see.

* * *

**Formal**

He was going to do it. Noah Puckerman was going to ask Kurt to the schools formal dance. He was just hoping that Kurt would finally want to let everyone know…

**Exception**

Everyone knows there is that one exception to every rule. Puck's one exception was Kurt…

**Watching**

I think Kurt and Puck like each other. They are always watching one another, like how I watch Santana! And I like Santana, so they have to like each other!

**Explosion**

The scariest moment of Noah's life was when he got a call from the hospital telling him Kurt had been in an explosion. He wasn't sure how he managed to get to the hospital, but he did it and stayed there until Kurt woke up and even then he only went home to shower and grab clothes. One of the greatest days was when his boyfriend was well enough to come home.

**Milk**

Kurt was never a fan of milk. It was too thick, tasted disgusting, and made singing after drinking it impossible, but Noah somehow made milk look appealing.

**Ear**

There was this one freckle on the back of Puck's ear that enticed Kurt like nothing else. He dreaded having to sit behind everyday in English, which for some unknown reason was one of the very few classes he seemed to attend. All Kurt could do was stare at that freckle…

**Desktop**

Kurt had always had this fantasy of having sex on a school desktop. When Puck found this out, being the kind and giving person he is, had to make it become more than just a fantasy.

**Courage**

Puck admired Kurt. Kurt had more courage than anyone he knew. Kurt wasn't afraid to be himself. Puck wished he could say the same for himself.

**Oil**

They were like oil and water. They didn't blend at all. They shouldn't work, at least that's how the rest of the Glee club saw it, but Kurt and Puck didn't see it that way. In their eyes their relationship was the most normal, natural thing. It made perfect sense.

**Tangent**

Noah always knew how to cheer me up. Ever since we became friends he has always known exactly what to say, like a funny joke or a ridiculous pick-up line. My favorite was, "I wish I was your derivative so I could lie tangent to your curves." Only sometimes, I wish that he actually meant those corny pick-up lines…

**Hospital**

I hate hospitals. I. HATE. THEM! Noah and Quinn are lucky I love them. That baby better be fucking adorable, or I'm gonna be pissed!

**Challenge**

If there is one thing that Puck liked it was a challenge, and no one was a better one than Kurt Hummel.

**Heart**

The first thing Kurt said when he saw Puck entering his hospital room was, "The Grinch's small heart grew three sizes that day." And he grinned up at the boy who saved his life.

**Justice**

Puck was determined. No one, especially Kurt, deserved this! To be beaten and left aside like trash! No, Puck was going to bring those bastards to justice.

**Coordination**

Kurt was far from klutzy, usually. But, lately, whenever Puck would talk to him or accidentally brush against him, he would always lose his balance. He didn't know why this was happening, but he really, really wished it would stop.

**Thinking**

"What are you up to, sitting in the music room all alone?" Quinn asked as she took a seat next to Puck.

"Just… thinking." Puck said softly.

"That's always a dangerous thing." The blond joked, trying to lighten up the seemingly heavy mood around them, but seeing Puck's eyes she knew he was being really serious, "Noah, tell me what's wrong."

Puck told her everything that had been going through his mind, all the confusing thoughts and feelings, everything.

**Note**

For the last week they have been put in his locker, these little notes, nice things about him. It was driving Kurt crazy! Who was doing this? Was it a joke? And exactly how do they keep getting taped to the inside of his locker?

**Habit**

They've had this relationship going for awhile; they just didn't want anyone to know. But, lately Puck seems to be forgetting the fact that it is a secret. One day they almost were found out when, out of habit, Puck kissed Kurt goodbye in front of the whole Glee club. Fortunately, Puck was a quick thinker (and an avid FRIENDS watcher) and quickly made his way around the room kissing the other member goodbye. Now everyone just thinks that he has lost it, if only they knew that he had lost it the first time he kissed Kurt…

**Radical**

"Sounds radical." Puck replied to his boyfriend.

"You did not just say 'radical.' Please tell me that didn't happen." Kurt said stopping the pervious conversation.

"Yes I did. I'm thinking of bringing back the work radical. I think I can pull it off."

"When you start surfing I will allow you to use the word radical, but until I can see your sexy ass in a wetsuit, you cannot use it." Kurt told Puck ending with a quick kiss.

**Scientist**

It didn't take a scientist to see the chemistry between Puck and Kurt. It was off the charts, everyone could tell that they wanted each other, that is, everyone but them.

**Percent**

Kurt was 99.99% percent sure that Noah Puckerman was not gay, but then he would see him do or say something and that little 0.01% would pop up and whisper a soft, "maybe," into his ear and he kept hoping.

**Cheat**

"You are a cheater! A big cheater!" Kurt yelled across the table to his long time boyfriend, Noah.

"Relax! It's only monopoly. And if you really want me too, you could punish me…"

And with that the two ran off to their room, leaving behind their friends, who were more used to this kind of behavior than you would think.

**Criminal**

'The way he was moving must be against the law, somewhere. No boy should move that way, it was hypnotic and criminal.' Puck thought as he watched Kurt, Santana, and Brittany perform the song they'd been working on.

**Converse**

Puck refused to give up his converse from God only knows how many years ago. He let Kurt pick out a majority of his clothes and throw a ton of his old stuff out, but never the converse, not that Kurt tried all that hard to make him. They both had memories that involved those shoes.

**Overlook**

It's funny how you can be friends with someone so long that you fail to see what's right in front of you until it's almost gone.

* * *

If you want to see one as a one-shot, just let me know and I'll try to make it one. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**... every time I do a disclaimer my heart hurts because I own nothing... [sobs uncontrollably]

You see one you like, tell me and I'll see if I can make it a one-shot. :-P

* * *

**Vandalism**

FAG. There is was spray painted across his car, his baby. Kurt almost broke down, but he wouldn't let them see him cry, he couldn't let them see him cry. He just got into his car and drove away like nothing was wrong.

When Puck saw the damage as Kurt drove away he finally understood what Karofsky and Azimio thought was so funny. Too bad that they didn't know you do not mess with the people Puck loved and get off without getting hurt, humiliated, or both.

**Knocking**

Kurt could always tell who it was just by how they would knock on his door. Tina was always a soft little rap, while Mercedes' knock tended to be loud and fast. Brittany's was always a spaced out and different tempo's. But his favorite was always the random tune played that he would try to guess before letting in his beautiful boyfriend.

**Hill**

On their first date Noah took him on a picnic on the hill in the park. Everything was wonderful, even when they decided to act like little kids and see who could roll down the hill fast enough.

**Publicize**

Noah knew that Kurt hated that they had to hide their relationship and the only reason he was doing it was for Noah's sake. He hated himself that he was hurting Kurt this way, making him lie to his friends. He knew what he had to do, he had to tell the school, the town, glee club, and most terrifying of all his mother, that he, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, was in love with Kurt, the boy gay wonder himself.

**Stagger**

Puck staggered out of the party to cool off a bit. He was quite drunk and would have fallen over if the porch didn't have a railing on it. Puck was unaware of the presence next to him until the boy spoke.

"Please tell me you are not driving home like that." Kurt said with that special tone reserved for Puck.

"I drove here. I have to get home somehow." Puck slurred out.

"Give me your keys Puck."

After a long argument, Kurt decided to end it by actually reaching in Puck's pocket and grabbing his keys.

"Look, Puck, I know we are not the greatest of friend or barely even friends at all but I am not going to let you risk your life or anyone else's in this town by doing something I know you are smart enough to know is idiotic."

**Theory**

"Mercedes, I think you have officially lost your mind." Kurt told his friend after her latest theory, "Puck is the last person in the school, even after Karofsky, to be gay."

"Exactly! He should win an Oscar. Kurt, look at the facts. He has had like one real girlfriend. He is always talking about these sexual conquests. He is always hanging around guys, I rarely ever see him with any girls other than Santana and Quinn. Plus I always see him glancing at your ass when we dance in glee. And don't even get me started on that closet case we call Karofsky!"

"I'll say it again; you have lost your mind!"

**Fighter**

Puck didn't think anyone could be as strong or more of a fighter than his mom, Quinn, and most of all Kurt.

**Keeper**

When Finn, Kurt, and Puck watched Harry Potter a random conversation was always started involving them and something in the wizarding world, today it was about Quidditch.

"If I played Quidditch I would definitely be a beater. Santana would probably be a beater too." Puck said after thinking would in glee is the most violent.

"Absolutely. I think you would be a chaser." Kurt said to Finn, "I don't know what I would be… I think I would probably be watching from the stands."

"Personally I think you would be a keeper." Puck whispered into his ear when Finn wasn't paying attention.

**Replacement**

When they first started this thing (if you asked them it wasn't a relationship) Puck thought he was just a substitute for Finn because Kurt still would give Finn that look. Puck claimed it didn't hurt, but whenever he really thought about the idea of being a Finn substitute it stung. He realize he wasn't a replacement the moment Kurt moaned his name. After that he started to notice the looks Kurt was giving him and would think to himself, "When did these start and how did I miss it before?"

**Frown**

Puck never seemed to smile; it was always a frown or a sneer. Sometimes Kurt would try to tell a joke, something, anything, and hope that maybe this time, but still no smile. The closest he ever got was a small smirk or that look of lust. Nevertheless he kept trying. After what seemed like decades, but at the same time seconds, he got Puck to smile with just three little words: "Smile damn it!" Puck laughed for a good three minutes after that one.

**Ringing**

"Noah, the phones ringing."

"You get it babe. You're closer." Noah said sleepily to the boy next to him.

"But I'm comfy…"

"Let it ring." He said, pulling Kurt closer to him.

**Office**

It happens every week. I will never understand why Mr. Puckerman and his boyfriend can't just have sex at home, but NO! They do it here every Thursday, like clockwork.

**Seven**

There were seven people Noah truly loved in his life and who made him who he is.

**Excuse**

Everyone saw through them, they used any and EVERY excuse to see each other.

**No**

"Queer As Folk" was a secret pleasure for Kurt. The characters resembled the people in his life. Kurt swore that the makers of the show must have modeled Brian after Puck. They even had the same motto: "No apologies, no excuses, no regrets."

**Swear**

It was rare for Kurt to swear; he thought it was vile and extremely unrefined. The entire time I've known Kurt I've only heard the boy swear three times. The first time was when he was muttering about Rachel. The second time he was towards Finn for spilling something on Kurt's favorite Marc Jacobs sweater. The third time was towards me demanding I fuck him.

**Sexy**

Puck defined sexy when, in the pouring rain, pushed Kurt against the hood of his car, tearing Kurt's shirt off as they kissed and had no intention of stopping.

**Hail**

They were trapped under the pavilion until the hail stopped; they would be okay with it if the rest of the club wasn't there.

**Wording**

Every time he was around Kurt he never says what he means to. Actually he usually says the exact opposite of everything he wants to say.

**Interruption**

They never actually told anyone from glee about their relationship, everyone just sort of… disrupted them…

**Pass**

Kurt often wondered how his Math teacher never realized that at the same time everyday he would ask for a pass to the bathroom and leave for ten-fifteen minutes. But then he would get to their secret spot and he wouldn't care anymore, he would just be grateful that Ms. Filbey is pretty much oblivious.

**Upsetting**

The two have had plenty of happy times together, but the sad and distressing times of their lives really brought the two closer together.

**Bid**

The football team decided to earn more money by selling a night with each of the football players. Much to every football players, but one, Kurt Hummel was "sold" for the highest amount of $200. Puck had never been more grateful to have his friends from glee.

**Baby**

After two years of wanting and waiting they finally had their little baby girl, they finally had their little Lilah.

**Hire**

Kurt was furious when he discovered his dad hired Puck. After a few weeks the once enemies became acquaintances. Acquaintances turned into friendship. Then one night when they were the last two left in the shop that friendship became something more.

* * *

I wish I could update my other stories as fast as I feel like I do for this one... lol


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a long while. I've been REALLY busy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing :(

You see one you like, let me know and I might make it a one shot

* * *

**Reset**

Thinking back on his (albeit short) life Noah Puckerman wished he could just start over and correct all of his mistakes, he would wish it was like the video games he played and he could reset everything.

**Kiss**

Puck has kissed a lot of people, probably over half of Lima. But, he never felt that thing that books talked about, that was until he kissed Hummel just to get him to shut up for a second…

**Myth**

Puck didn't believe in love. How could he? His father left with no regret that he was leaving his wife and kids. Puck didn't believe in love, but then what were these feelings he was starting to have towards his newfound booty call, Kurt?

**Voice**

The first time he heard Kurt sing he swore it was an angel. The first time he actually spoke to the boy there was so much venom in his tone. The contrast was terrifying and intriguing to him…

**Steel**

Kurt didn't want to get hurt again. First there was Finn, the straightest boy he's ever met. Then Sam, the one who didn't know what he wanted and strung him along until he chose Quinn. Kurt refused to fall in love again; he kept his heart hidden behind this cold, steel wall.

**Fashion**

Fashion was his first love. It was the only thing that couldn't hurt him. Kurt would always love clothes, but slowly Noah took fashions spot at the top of Kurt's list.

**Car**

As Kurt leaned over the car to look at Puck's engine, Puck couldn't help but notice his toned legs and perfect butt, and that scared him.

**Freak**

The only time Kurt ever punched someone was when Azimo called Noah and him freaks of nature. Kurt could handle being called a lot of things: fag, queer, captain homo. But, he would not be called a freak.

**Suicide**

He couldn't believe it when he heard the news. It was wrong, had to be wrong. Puck was the strong one. He couldn't be dead.

**Split**

When Kurt and Sam split up Puck couldn't help but be a little happy. He didn't want Kurt to be sad, but maybe this time he would be able to tell him… Maybe this time…

**Hunt**

When Puck found out that Hummel would go hunting he didn't know what to say, but he was a little turned on.

**Gnome**

Puck didn't know why but he was absolutely terrified of gnomes.

**Cake**

"Puck I swear I will kill you if you hit me with that cake!" Kurt warned as Puck walked closer, cake in hand, and a mischievous look in his eyes.

**Four**

When they first met they were four. They became fast friends and were practically inseparable. When they got to middle school it all changed.

**Omission**

"You are such a LIAR!" Mercedes screamed at her friend in the middle of the hallway.

"Mercedes what are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your little relationship-thing if that's what it is. Are you two dating or just fooling around?"

"We will talk later. In private." Kurt warned, "And I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you about it…"

**Collapse**

After the "incident" with Karofsky Kurt collapsed onto the locker room floor. Puck found him an hour later when he needed to grab something he left in his gym locker…

**Waffle**

Puck loved waffles. He ate two boxes of the frozen ones in a week. Puck needed waffles.

**Foot**

He loved Kurt's feet, which is weird because he always thought feet were disgusting. But, for some reason he loved Kurt's.

**Smoking**

When Puck saw Kurt smoking for the first time he thought he must have ate some pot brownies again because is was just something he could never picture the soprano doing.

**Literate**

Puck was able to read. He was. It just took him awhile and he usually quit.

**Radiation**

Kurt did not want to go through this again. He was trying to be strong, but when he thought back to his mother and losing her… He didn't want to lose another person he loved.

**Honey**

Honey. One word. Five letters. And whenever Noah called him "honey" Kurt would always blush, even after ten years…

**Backbone**

When people thought of Puck they thought that he just did whatever he wanted. He didn't hold back. When Puck thought about himself he thought he was the biggest coward in the world.

**Burying**

Being buried alive was Kurt's biggest fear. The thought that no one would be able to hear him and he would slowly be suffocated by the dirt and little air. That people would walk over him and not know that he lay dying. Being buried alive was something that plagued his nightmares.

**Cheating**

Kurt knew Puck was cheating on him. He knew because the man he loved was being so distant and secretive and didn't smell like himself when he came home. He knew it, now he just has to confront him…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing :(

You see one you like, let me know and I might make it a one shot

* * *

**Liability**

"For someone who plays sports and dances in glee, you are really clumsy." Kurt said as he helped Puck back to his feet.

**Completeness**

When he talked with Kurt he felt something he never felt with anyone else before. He felt whole. Not that he could tell Kurt that with Blaine around…

**Temporary**

'It's only temporary. He will be back in a few months for break. He won't forget you, he promised.' Puck thought, trying not to call his boyfriend for the fourth time that day.

**Friend**

There friendship was tentative at best. Neither wanted to say or do the wrong thing.

**Federal**

He never thought he would see the day when Noah Puckerman was a cop, but there he is telling you that your tail light is out and to get it fixed as soon as possible.

**Assembly**

He didn't want to be here. These people caused this. He caused this. He was nothing better than them.

**Reply**

It shouldn't be taking this long to respond. It was a yes or no question. Why hasn't he answered yet?

**Thought**

Who would have thought that one little thought would consume his brain and make it impossible to think of anything else?

**Eighth**

He heard that the third times the charm and that the lucky number was seven, but for him it was the eighth time, his lucky number was eight.

**French**

Puck thought it was the hottest thing in the world when Kurt would speak French when they had sex.

**Hate**

The sound of hate in his voice was so severe and pure.

**Disorder**

Not many people knew about it. It wasn't that big of a deal. He could handle it, he always had.

**Reaction**

The reaction of the glee club wasn't exactly like they expected.

**Bliss**

This. This right here was bliss. Just laying here together, doing nothing. It was perfect.

**Tear**

He never thought he would see Puck cry, but when he did it was the most heartbreaking thing he had ever seen.

**Housing**

Of course this would happen to him. He is finally out of Lima and he gets Puck as a roommate.

**Fake**

I'm a fake. I'm not this big sex shark. Not really. Honestly, I've only had sex once, with Quinn.

**Toast**

I have a thing for toast. I don't know why. I just really like toast.

**Sign**

It was a sign from God. It had to be. Now he just has to get Kurt to like him…

**Evolution**

The development of their relationship was unusual at best.

**Criminal**

Of all the things he thought he would be doing after high school he never thought he would be doing this.

**Sketch**

His sketch book was filled with random drawings of the club members, but pages upon pages contained those eyes, just trying to get them right.

**Insult**

Nobody could insult like Kurt. He made fighting with him interesting; whipping out insult after insult like it was nothing.

**Crossword**

Sunday was their day to spend together. It always started that same with them sitting down to do the crossword puzzle together.

**Seven**

They were only seven years old when they first met.


End file.
